1. Field of Art
This disclosure generally relates to the field of ranking digital content. Specifically, this disclosure is directed towards allowing users of a web site to establish a collective ranking of digital content such as video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video hosting websites allow a user to upload videos to the video hosting websites for viewing by other users. Video hosting websites allow users to access the uploaded videos by both searching using keywords and by browsing in categories or channels. Using either approach, a user is presented with a list of the individual videos available from the video hosting website from which the user can choose to view. In conventional video hosting systems, a user can provide feedback on a video. Feedback can include active feedback, such as a video rating of the video on a scale of say one to five “stars” or comments. The video hosting website analyzes the feedback to rank the videos so that users are presented with videos with a high probability of user satisfaction or interest
While the conventional methods allow user to rate individual videos, conventional methods do not allow users to rank the videos in a given set of videos. For example, if a user is reviewing a set of twenty videos, the user can only rate them individually, but is unable to rank the videos in the set in an order respective to one another.
Additionally, the conventional methods require the users viewing the video to actively provide feedback that can be used to rank the list of videos. Generally, the sole purpose of the majority of users who view videos is for entertainment purposes so many users do not leave any feedback. Accordingly, a great amount of time is needed to accumulate the needed rating information to accurately rank a list of videos.